


Giddy Up

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all out at the bar to celebrate Jean's birthday and Eren thinks he's being clever when he requests the song "Save a horse, ride a cowboy." Luckily Marco salvages the moment with a perfect birthday lap dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giddy Up

**Author's Note:**

> Idea credit goes to [cousinnick](http://cousinnick.tumblr.com/) from [this post](http://cousinnick.tumblr.com/post/65110539748/random-jean-marco-fic-idea-where-for-jeans).

Jean was shuffled into the booth so that he was seated at the head of the table. Marco took his seat on Jean's immediate right, flashing him a bright smile as everyone else forced their way into the booth as well. Armin, Mikasa and Eren sat beside Marco while Sasha, Connie, Ymir and Christa took the opposite side of the booth. Reiner pushed another table closer so that he, Bertholdt and Annie could join the party as everyone got settled.

 

"You idiots! Now I can't get out to buy drinks," Jean grumbled. Not that he could _really_ mind with the tight packing of their group pushing Marco flush against Jean's side.

 

It didn't help that it was already hot in the bar, jumpstarting Jean's heart into a fluttering pace. It was just torture when Marco laughed and leaned a bit closer into his personal space. "Don't be silly. The birthday boy doesn't buy his own birthday drinks!"

 

Jean's eyes narrowed, though he couldn't stop the smile curling his lips up as Marco began to beam. "You planned all this, didn't you?"

 

"Guilty as charged," Marco smirked. "Just sit and enjoy."

 

Jean shrugged and rested his arms on the back of the booth, lounging easily as Bertholdt ran off to the bar to order the first round of drinks. Everyone chatted easily until the drinks arrived, glasses of Crown Royal decorating the tabletop. "My favourite!" Jean exclaimed as he scooped up his glass with his left hand, keeping his right arm on the booth behind Marco's shoulders.

 

When he saw Marco's privately-pleased smile, he wasn't surprised at how perfect this birthday was turning out. "Happy birthday, Jean!" Marco said loudly over the music and everyone chimed in.

 

Jean was about to take his first sip when Eren's voice caught his attention. "You sure you can handle all that?"

 

"Better than you ever could, Jaeger!" Jean snapped. Unwilling to listen to any sort of challenge, Jean knocked back the whole glass in four deep gulps. His throat burned but he swallowed the cough, baring his teeth when he saw Eren's slightly surprised expression.

 

"It's a tragedy to gulp down whiskey this good," Reiner chided.

 

"I can do whatever I want. It's my birthday," Jean scoffed and laughed, already feeling heat bleed through his veins.

 

"I'll get you another drink," Marco offered, beginning to shuffle towards Armin, who stood to get out of the way.

 

"No no, stay," Jean said in a rush, dropping his arm from the booth to wind around Marco's shoulders. "Birthday boy wants you to stay."

 

Marco's eyes crinkled beautifully as he laughed, completely at ease despite Jean's forward actions. A muffled part of Jean's mind was telling him that he was going too far, too fast, but the whiskey was coaxing him into a pleasant haze. "Then how could I say no?"

 

Conversation picked up again and Jean relaxed lazily against the booth and Marco until Sasha stood up to get the second round. Jean wasn't really a lightweight but as he sipped his second drink it was so easy to lean closer to Marco, breathing in his scent and counting the freckles he could see in the dim lighting. Marco seemed unbothered and that was all Jean cared about.

 

Eren offered to get the third round which surprised Jean, but in his tipsy state he didn't bother commenting on it. Of course, when Eren returned to the table with an evil grin and sans drinks, Jean began to get nervous. That was when he heard the music switching and getting louder. He knew the song; everyone did. And as everyone noticed which song in particular Eren had requested, every eye turned to Jean.

 

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy!_

 

"Fuck you, Eren!" Jean yelled over the music, though he knew there was nothing he could do to stop the way his face was burning with a noticeable blush.

 

The chorus came again and to Jean's horror the whole table joined in before bursting with laughter. "Save a horse, ride a cowboy!"

 

Jean slunk down in his seat and pulled his arm from around Marco's shoulders, his eyes on the table. He could feel his stomach churning with his embarrassment, his head spinning. "I want to leave," he whispered to Marco, because he trusted Marco to listen while everyone else continued the joke. Jean clenched his teeth when he felt Marco press firmly against Jean's shoulder, keeping him pinned. "Marco, what the fuck—?"

 

Before he could finish his question Jean's voice died in his throat. Because Marco had set his drink down on the table and was climbing across Jean to straddle his lap. Because Marco's hands were gripping Jean's shoulders for stability and holding him in place. Because Marco's hips were beginning to sway to the beat of the music and oh _fuck_ that was Marco's crotch rubbing against Jean's own as he began to dance in Jean's lap.

 

Jean bit his lip but it didn't silence his groan. Not that he could mind when it made Marco chuckle breathlessly and circle his hips with more weight. Jean could only grip Marco's hips, his fingers tugging at the hem of Marco's shirt until he could sneak beneath to explore skin. Jean couldn't look anywhere but at Marco; Marco wouldn't let him, holding Jean's gaze with his own dark eyes, his cheeks flushed and highlighting his freckles.

 

The song was still going but Jean could barely pay attention, except for the beat that always promised him another shift of Marco's weight and a brush of Marco's body against Jean's own. Jean moaned, as much with embarrassment as with arousal. What if this was all just for fun? What if it didn't mean the same thing to Marco as it did to Jean? What would Marco think of Jean's quickly swelling erection straining against the zipper of his pants?

 

The laughter at their table had died down but Jean could still hear them singing along with the song, all of them probably too shocked to do anything else. But Jean still couldn't look anywhere but directly at Marco above him, especially when Marco teasingly mimicked circling a lasso over his head as he sang along with everyone else. "Save a horse, ride a cowboy!"

 

Jean's nails bit into Marco's skin and Marco just rode him harder. There was no way he couldn't feel how hard Jean was, or the way Jean's hips were rising in a desperate search for more friction. Jean was close to creaming his pants; he could feel it. He was familiar with the tightening in his groin and the frantic racing of his heart. "Marco..." Jean moaned, because he was almost there and he needed it so badly...

 

And then the song ended with a final cheer of the chorus. Except instead of singing the chorus with everyone else, Marco instead leaned closer until his chest was pressed tightly against Jean. Marco's lips brushed against Jean's own, his warm breath skimming over Jean's skin as he whispered, " _Giddy up_."

 

"Oh fuck," Jean cursed as he panted and then groaned. Marco's hips stilled at the end of the song but Jean couldn't stop his own hips from rising, his heartbeat drowning out the world around him. Marco made no move to get off Jean's lap, not that it would matter with how tightly Jean was holding his hips. "Marco, _please_. I—I need to..." Marco's eyes were soft and understanding, his smile affectionate.

 

"A bit too exciting for you?" Eren snickered.

 

Marco's expression didn't change as he nudged Armin, Mikasa and Eren out of the way, his fingers laced with Jean's to drag him along. Jean stumbled and shuffled behind Marco, trying to ignore the chafe of his erection against his pants. Marco led them to the washroom and locked the door behind them before pinning Jean bodily against the wall.

 

"I'll take care of you," Marco promised as his fingers made quick work of Jean's zipper. Jean moaned as Marco tugged his pants and underwear halfway down his thighs, exposing Jean's twitching cock weeping with need. Marco leaned more of his weight against Jean, keeping their bodies twined as his hand curled around Jean's length and began to stroke tightly.

 

Jean's head fell back against the wall, his hips following Marco's fist. Each time Marco twisted his grip around the head of Jean's cock, Jean gave a hiss as he felt more precome dribble onto Marco's hand, making the glide more addicting and perfect. "Marco, I'm close," Jean warned, rising on his toes as his pleasure mounted.

 

"I've got you," Marco said, warm and certain as he tugged Jean from base to tip one last time.

 

Jean held the back of Marco's neck and dragged their lips together as he came, crying out loudly into Marco's mouth. Marco continued to stroke Jean through his orgasm, causing Jean to shudder violently between Marco and the wall. When Jean was finally spent he slumped back against the wall, though he refused to stop kissing Marco. How he had dreamed of this so many nights in bed, and yet every second of this was so much better than he had ever imagined.

 

Marco's mouth was addicting, as was the way his lips smiled against Jean's own. But finally they had to pull apart to breathe, sharing the same air as they studied one another. " _Holy shit_ ," was all Jean managed to come up with. "Did you plan that too?"

 

Marco ducked his head, laughing nervously. "Did you like it?"

 

" _Holy shit_ ," Jean reiterated, because words weren't easy after an orgasm like that. "Marco, I've wanted that— _you_ —for so long!"

 

Marco grinned and kissed Jean again, Jean kissing back eagerly. "Same," Marco admitted against Jean's lips before pulling back. "I think for now though we should get back to your party."

 

"My party, my rules," Jean jutted his chin out. "And what about you?"

 

He pressed a hand against Marco and felt Marco's cock twitch, though he was not fully hard in his pants. Marco moans softly but stepped back, putting more space between their overheated bodies. "I barely managed to control myself as it was," Marco chuckled. "I want to save that for when we're alone and I can take you fully. If you want—" Marco added hesitantly.

 

Jean didn't give him time to worry, kissing him greedily again. "I want, I want," he insisted, resting his forehead against Marco's own.

 

"When we get back then," Marco sealed the promise with a soft kiss, one that Jean was happy to return. Jean didn't complain when Marco moved to the sink to wash his hands and grabbed some paper towels to wet in the sink and clean up his own body and underwear as much as possible. He pulled his pants back up and washed his hands and in the mirror he caught Marco staring at his ass.

 

"Like what you see?"

 

"I do." Their eyes met in the mirror. "Ready to get back to the party?"

 

"I'm more ready to go home to one of our beds, but yeah," Jean grinned and spun on his heel, heading back out into the bar hand in hand with Marco at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**


End file.
